With x-ray C-arm apparatus known from the prior art the control facility is connected to a user interface, with the user interface featuring a control element embodied to allow movement and the control facility being embodied to detect a movement of the control element—for example by a user of the C-arm x-ray apparatus—and to generate the control signal depending on the movement of the control element.
In this way a user can move the x-ray C-arm so that a movement of the x-ray C-arm is dependent on a movement of the control element. The user can thus control the C-arm indirectly by means of the control element. With x-ray C-arm apparatus known from the prior art the control element is embodied to enable it to swivel.